GOOD DOCTOR
by jaetaeme
Summary: Perjalanan, Jung Jaehyun, seorang dokter yang menderita penyakit Savant Syndrome untuk menjadi dokter yang baik. Remake dari drama korea Good Doctor. [NCT] [Yaoi] [AU] [JaeYong, JohnYong, JohnSol, etc]


**Good Doctor.**

 **JaeYong**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

Ini remake dari Drama Korea tahun 2013 Good Doctor

Hanya meminjam nama-nama cast dari member NCT dan member SM Artist.

.

xoxo

.

Pagi hari. Seorang pria dengan sigap terbangun saat jam weker berbunyi. Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Tanpa bermalas-malasan, ia bangun, mandi, dan bersiap-siap. Pandangan matanya kosong saat merapikan rambut, seakan melamunkan sesuatu. Namun ketika ia menatap bayangannya di kaca, rambut yang telah rapi, ia acak-acak kembali.

Ia keluar rumah dengan membawa sebuah koper besar, seperti akan pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tak ada yang mengantar kepergiannya. Hanya ada seorang nenek yang berpapasan dengannya, ditemani oleh pria yang menoleh sebentar tanpa menyapa lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Jaehyun sampai di stasiun dan berpapasan dengan dua orang pekerja berseragam yang memakai helm. Para pekerja lapangan. Dia berbalik, menoleh saat melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil sedang bully oleh beberapa anak di tempat itu.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?!"_

 _Walau ditendang berkali-kali dan mukanya penuh luka, anak itu tak menjerit. Ia hanya memandangi kelinci yang ada di dalam kurungan miliknya yang lepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Hanya tangannya yang bergetar._

" _Kau bodoh! Kau masih tidak mengerti setelah dipukul!"_

 _Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang lebih tua datang._

" _Berhenti! Sedang apa kau? Kau mau mati?!" teriaknya sambil menendang anak yang mem-bully itu._

 _Mereka semua lari ketakutan._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada anak yang dipukuli itu, mencemaskan keadaannya._

" _Apa kau terluka, Jaehyun? Biar hyung lihat…"_

 _Dia membantunya berdiri, memeriksa lukanya. Tapi anak itu, Jaehyun, hanya memandangi kelinci dan tangannya masih bergerak-gerak, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya._

Jaehyun termenung masih memandangi bayangan kedua anak itu. Sampai sebuah kereta melintas, menghalangi pandangannya. Setelah kereta menghilang, kedua anak itupun juga menghilang. Tapi dia kembali membayangkan.

" _Ya, Jaehyun! Kau seharusnya bilang jika kau ingin bermain dengan mereka. Bagaimana bisa kau hanya diam saja saat dipukul?" Sang hyung memarahi adiknya sambil mengobati luka-lukanya."Jika kau meminta baik-baik, mereka akan menerimamu."_

 _Adiknya masih saja diam tidak menjawab sambil memandangi kelincinya dalam kandang di pangkuannya, membuatnya mendesah kesal."Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan kelinci itu? Hyung tidak bisa bermain denganmu setiap hari. Angkat wajahmu!" katanya lagi, beralih mengoleskan salep pada lukanya. Jaehyun meringis kecil._

 _Walaupun kesal, dia tetap menyayangi adiknya._

Latar berganti pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang sempit.

" _Brengsek! Kau seharusnya mengurungnya di rumah. Tapi kau malah membawanya ke rumah sakit di kota?!" teriakan marah seorang pria pada wanita di depannya terdengar keras._

" _Kita harus berusaha menyembuhkan Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini," ucap si wanita mencoba menjelaskan._

 _Tapi bukannya mengerti, pria tadi malah semakin marah. Ia mendorong wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu, melemparinya. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang anak kecil yang terdiam dipojokan. Memandanginya marah._

" _Dasar kau anak cacat sialan! Rasakan ini! Mati kau! Mati!"_

" _Jangan lakukan itu!" Dengan tubuhnya, anak kecil lain datang melindungi ibu dan adiknya dari lemparan dan tendangan brutal ayahnya. "Jangan lakukan itu! Aku bilang hentikan!"_

" _Anak kurang ajar! Menyingkir kau!"_

" _TIDAK! BERHENTI! JANGAN PUKULI IBU DAN ADIKKU LAGI!"_

 _Tak peduli, pria itu justru terus melakukannya dengan marah, berakhir melempar kandang yang berisi kelinci ke dinding dengan keras._

 _Keributan itu terdengar sampai keluar, membuat para tetangga mulai berdatangan._

 _Tapi Jaehyun hanya terpaku, dengan tanpa ekspresi memandangi kelincinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya._

.

.

.

 _Seorang pria berjas putih memeriksa kelinci yang dibawa Jaehyun. Dr. Jung Yunho, tertulis pada kartu pengenal yang terpasang di saku._

" _Maaf, tapi kelincinya sudah mati."_

" _La-La-Lalu… su-sur-sur-surga?" dengan terbata-bata dia bertanya._

 _Dr. Jung yang menyadari maksud perkataan itu tersenyum sedih. "Ya. Surga."_

" _Kelinci… bisakah dia tidak pergi kesana?"_

" _Jika kita bisa menyembuhkanya sebelum dia pergi ke surga. Dia mungkin saja tidak akan pergi kesana," katanya mencoba menjelaskan._

" _Jika aku menjadi Dokter. Bisakah aku membuatnya ti-tidak pergi ke s-s-surga?"_

 _Dr. Jung mengangguk dan tersenyum._

 _Jaehyun membelai kelincinya yang terbujur kaku. "Aku juga… ingin menjadi dokter," katanya._

.

.

.

 _Jaehyun menguburkan kelincinya di bukit dan merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Di dalam bus yang kosong, ia menggambari kaca menggunakan jari dengan gambar kelinci._

.

.

.

" _Kenapa kau sendirian lagi, Jaehyun?" Hyungnya datang dan kembali memarahinya yang sedang duduk termenung di pinggir rel. "Meskipun kau dipukuli, hyung sudah bilang kau harus bermain dengan teman-temanmu!"_

 _Jaehyun tidak menjawabnya, sibuk memainkan tangannya pada kandang kosong dipangkuan._

 _Melihat itu, hyungnya kembali kesal. "Kenapa kau terus membawa ini kemanapun kau pergi?!" Ia melemparkan kandang itu kemudian menarik tangan adiknya. "Ikut aku! Kau harus mendengarkanku agar mereka tak mengataimu bodoh!"_

.

.

.

 _Mereka menemui gerombolan anak yang memukuli Jaehyun kemarin. Pemimpin gerombolan itu berkata akan mengijinkan Jaehyun untuk bermain bersama mereka asal mereka masuk ke dalam gua dan mengambil bantalan rel bekas dari sana."Jika kalian berhasil, kami akan berbagi makanan dan bermain bersamanya," ujarnya._

 _Sang hyung setuju. "Baiklah! Kalian sudah berjanji!"_

 _Dengan hanya berbekal senter kecil, mereka masuk ke dalam gua. Berjalan bersama untuk mengambil apa yang diinginkan anak-anak itu. Sosok yang lebih tua langsung melonjak senang begitu melihat dari kejauhan apa yang mereka cari, bersorak._

" _Aku menemukannya, Jaehyun! Aku menemukannya―"_

 _Mereka berlari, namun belum sempat mereka masuk lebih dalam, dinding gua mulai berguncang. Mata keduanya membola, Jaehyun memegang erat tangan hyungnya takut."Hyung…"_

" _Tenang, Jaehyun. Semuanya―AAAAA!"_

 _Batu-batuan runtuh menimpa mereka._

.

.

.

 _Para regu penyelamat berdatangan. Mereka berhasil menggali sedikit celah untuk masuk ke dalam saat malam tiba. Salah satu dari regu penyelamat, Dr. Jung, melihat dua sosok anak kecil terbaring pingsan tertimpa bebatuan di bawah sana. "Mereka di sini. Cepat bawa-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, celah dari gua tiba-tiba longsor dan menjebloskan sosoknya ke dalam goa._

 _Setelah meringis sakit dan berhenti terbatuk, ia kembali memeriksa sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dua anak itu untuk melihat kondisi mereka._

 _Anak kecil yang membawa kelinci padanya tempo hari, masih bernapas. Ia langsung memasangkan tabung oksigen sebagai alat bantu pernapasan yang ia bawa. Tapi sosok satu lagi, tetap tak bernapas meski Dr. Jung sudah berusaha memompa jantungnya._

 _Jaehyun yang perlahan sadar, mulai membuka mata. Melihat hyungnya meninggal di depan matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di bukit tempatnya menguburkan kelinci, Jaehyun duduk sambil memegangi pisau bedah mainan. Ia memutar-mutar pisau itu berulang-ulang._

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih sering melakukannya, seperti sekarang. Pisau mainan itu ada di tangannya.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi kereta, menunggu sampai di tempat tujuannya sambil mengenang hyungnya. Dipandanginya pisau mainan itu, sebelum kembali menaruhnya dengan rapi setelah membungkusnya dulu dengan saputangan.

Selanjutnya, dia terus memandang keluar jendela dan baru menoleh saat mendengar suara dari seorang ibu dan anak yang sedang asik memakan telur rebus. Jaehyun memandangi bagaimana sang ibu menyuapkan telur dan membantu putranya minum. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat anak laki-laki kecl itu menoleh padanya.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu rupanya menghampirinya dan mengulurkan sebuah telur rebus kepadanya.

"Ahjusshi, ini telur untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Memberi contoh bagaimana memecahkan telur dengan kepalanya. _Tak_! Jaehyun mencobanya dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Anak kecil itu tertawa melihat reaksi Jaehyun yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. "Sampai jumpa lagi, ahjussi!" teriaknya saat pergi.

Walau tatapan matanya masih kosong, ekspresi Jaehyun sedikit melunak.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, seorang dokter tampan sedang bercerita kepada anak-anak yang merupakan pasien di sana. Ekspresinya serius, membuat anak-anak yang mendengar ceritanya ikut tegang.

"Lalu, tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar dari ruangan itu. Anak-anak, mereka begitu takut, mendekati pintu untuk menguncinya. Satu langkah… dua langkah…"

Anak-anak menahan napas mereka.

"Setelah mereka mendekati pintunya, hampir memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu…" Dengan sengaja ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, berbisik semakin pelan, anak-anak semakin menciut. "Dan saat mereka berbalik―"

"RAAAWRRRRR!"

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang perawat laki-laki muncul dari belakang sambil berteriak dengan lidah terulur layaknya monster, membuat anak-anak itu menjerit ketakutan. Dia adalah perawat Lee Jinki.

"Monster itu membawa anak-anak itu karena tidak pernah minum obat tepat waktu," lanjut dokter tampan itu dengan datar. Membuat anak-anak langsung kecewa karena merasa ditipu, rupanya cerita ini hanya untuk menakuti mereka. "Jadi kalian harus meminum obat tepat waktu, mengerti?" katanya sebagai penutup kisahnya.

"Ya…" anak-anak membalas tak semangat.

Taeyong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah abu, seorang pria tampan membawa buket bunga. Mengunjungi salah satu kotak abu yang ada di sana, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki remaja.

Pria itu memandangi foto itu lama, namun setelah melonggarkan dasinya dengan kesal, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia adalah Dr. Seo Johnny.

.

.

.

Presdir Rumah Sakit Universitas Sung Won, Kwon Boa, sedang membicarakan proposal yang diajukan kepadanya di kantor. Namun ia tak setuju dengan proposal itu, yang berisi usulan untuk restrukturisasi pegawai.

"Hidup para pasien itu tergantung pada kesejahteraan para pegawai."

"Memang benar, tapi itu mengganggu kesejahteraan rumah sakit kita," jawab Hansol tenang, berusaha persuasif.

Tapi keputusan Presdir Kwon telah final. Map berkas ditutup ditaruh begitu saja di meja.

"Bawakan aku yang baru. Sesuatu yang bisa sepenuhnya aku terima."

Dengan senyum yang tak sampai matanya, Hansol menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Seoul, Jung Jaehyun turun dari kereta dan mulai bergumam sendri.

"Tiba di stasiun menuju jalur satu. Ada 1 pemberhentian. Sekitar 1,9 km. Waktu tempuh yang diperlukan sekitar 4 menit. Biaya 1150 dengan tunai atau 1050 dengan kartu―"

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dia melongo.

"…Whoaaa…"

Rupanya yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum adalah Televisi 3D yang super besar. Ia meraih kacamata 3D dari tas dan berdiri paling depan. Seperti anak kecil meraih-raih apa yang ia tonton.

.

.

.

Dokter Jung Yunho rupanya juga sudah kembali ke Seoul. Ia termenung menatap keluar jendela kantornya, teringat pada Jaehyun kecil.

" _Karotid."_

" _Arteri."_

" _Clavia."_

" _Vena cava."_

Bagaimana saat ia terkagum-kagum pada Jaehyun kecil yang bisa dengan lancarnya membaca satu per satu bagian-bagian anatomi manusia. Dan tak hanya satu buku, tapi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dibaca oleh anak itu terus menerus.

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih menikmati tayang televisi 3D itu saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dan kaca pecah. Dan sepersekian detik, ada suara ibu menjerit, "Renjun!"

Ternyata ada iklan elektronik besar yang sedang akan dipasang terjatuh karena kawat penahannya lepas, tepat mengenai anak laki-laki kecil. Anak yang tadi memberi telur rebus pada Jaehyun di kereta.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! Tidak adakah seseorang yang bisa membantu? TOLONG!" Ibu Renjun berteriak minta tolong dengan histeris.

"Ini gawat!" Salah satu pria yang rupanya adalah dokter segera menghampiri mereka. "Tolong bantu kami disini! Cepat!"

Dengan bantuan pekerja pemasang iklan, mereka mengangkat Renjun ke area yang bersih dari pecahan kaca.

"Renjun…"

Dokter itu segera memeriksa Renjun. Leher Renjun terluka oleh pecahan kaca, namun dia bisa sedikit menghela napas setelah itu. "Untungnya kacanya tidak mengenai arteri karotidnya, tetapi vena jugularnya sepertinya terluka."

"Renjun…" Ibu itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Untuk saat ini, lehernya tidak akan apa-apa bila kita bisa menghentikan pendarahannya," ujar dokter itu sambil menekan saputangannya ke leher Renjun yang berdarah.

"Jangan!" seru Jaehyun menyeruak dari kerumunan itu, masih dengan kacamata 3D-nya. Ia segera berjongkok dan melepas kacamatanya. "Jika Anda menekan sekeras itu, itu akan menghalangi jalan masuk udara," Jaehyun mengambil saputangan dari tangan sang dokter, mengubah posisi dan menekankannya sedikit ke atas tempat yang tadi. "Tolong tekan secara perlahan di area ini," ujar Jaehyun dan meminta dokter itu melakukannya. "Karena traumanya, ada kemungkinan kerusakan pada paru-paru dan hatinya juga."

Jaehyun memeriksa denyut nadinya dan berkata, "Denyutnya masih normal."

Ia pun membuka baju Renjun untuk memeriksa luka lain yang mungkin ada. Dan saat ia membukanya, semua orang yang melihat terkesiap karena ada pecahan kaca yang cukup besar, menancap di perut anak itu. Jaehyun segera mengangkat kepala Renjun untuk lebih mendongak, dan meniupkan udara lewat mulut. Ia kemudian mendekatkan telinga ke wajah Renjun.

"Dalam kasus anak-anak, gagal jantung dapat terjadi dengan mudah karena disebabkan oleh kegagalan sistem pernafasan. Sangatlah penting untuk meyakinkan status sistem pernafasannya. Saat aku memberi napas buatan, periksalah apakah dadanya mengembang atau tidak. Kita harus memastikan secara kasat mata bahwa terjadi pernafasan langsung."

Dan Jaehyun teringat di buku teksnya. Tingkat kegentingan: bintang 5. Ini kasus yang gawat. Ia pun segera memeriksa. Tidak ada respon dari paru-paru kanan. "Tidak ada respon dari paru-paru sebelah kanan. Kemungkinan pneumothorax tension," katanya.

"Tolong berikan CPR pertiga detik, dan pastikan gerakan dadanya!" perintah Jaehyun pada dokter itu.

Jaehyun segera pergi ke apotik yang ada di dalam stasiun untuk menyiapkan peralatan operasi. Namun benda yang mereka butuhkan tidak tersedia.

"Kita tidak memiliki scalpels atau pipa, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya apoteker itu cemas.

Jaehyun nampak berpikir, dan pandangannya jatuh pada satu benda di sana. Bolpen.

Dengan segera ia mempersiapkan operasi darurat di stasiun. Dia mensterilkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan termasuk bolpen yang sudah ia keluarkan isinya. Saat akan memulai pembedahan, ia menutup mata dan semua yang ia pelajari mengalir di benaknya.

"Harus memasukkan ini mengikuti permukaan ruang intercostal ke lima titik di bagian tulang rusuk. Dengan begini, kita dapat menghindari kerusakan pada pembuluh darah dan syarafnya."

Dengan mantap, ia membuka perut Renjun dengan cutter dan memasukkan bolpen ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?!" Ibu Renjun gemetar dan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaehyun pada anaknya.

"Dia sepertinya memasukkan bukaan pada paru-paru yang telah dikompres agar anak anda dapat bernafas," jelas dokter di sampingnya.

Jaehyun terfokus sepenuhnya, memasukkan bolpen itu lebih dalam, membuat darah terciprat ke bajunya. Semua orang terkesiap kaget, namun kemudian menghela nafas lega karena dada Renjun terlihat sudah bergerak naik turun lagi. Renjun sudah bisa bernafas.

"Tolong minggir!" Akhirnya petugas medis datang.

"Tolong berikan padaku alat intubasi untuk anak!"

Dan proses intubasi pun dilakukan. Setelah alat intubasi terpasang, Jaehyun memeriksa perut Renjun. "Perutnya terus mengembang karena bengkak. Terlihat adanya pendarahan hebat pada rongga perutnya." Volume anak adalah jauh lebih rendah dari orang dewasa, jadi ada kemungkinan terjadi kematian bahkan dengan jumlah pendarahan sebanyak ini. "Kita harus segera melakukan resusitasi cairan."

Tingkat kegentingan, bintang 4.

"Sebelum itu, harus segera menemukan pembuluh darahnya..." Jaehyun meraba-raba, mulai mencari pembuluh darah di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak memindahkannya ke ambulan dan menggunakan jarum?" usul salah satu petugas medis di sana.

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Kita tidak dapat melakukannya didalam kendaraan yang sedang bergerak. Tolong berikan aku alat infus. Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Renjun sudah di tahap hypovolemic shock. Dibutuhkan injeksi intravena.

Jaehyun terus mencari pembuluh darah di sekujur tubuh Renjun. Anak-anak memiliki pembuluh darah yang tipis. Semakin tak terlihat saat anak mengalami pendarahan hebat. Karena alasan itulah maka Jaehyun tak dapat menemukan pembuluh darahnya. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan injeksi melalui bone marrow yang membutuhkan jarum Intraosseous atau IO.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak memilikinya!"

Jaehyun kembali merenung.

"Jika kau tidak dapat menemukan pembuluh darah anak tersebut, dan kau tidak memiliki jarum IO, maka buatlan sayatan pada vena internal jugularnya dan masukkan infusnya secara langsung." Tanpa ragu, Jaehyun kembali menggunakan cutter dan menyobek leher Renjun. Jika tak menemukan pembuluh darah dan tak ada jarum IO, maka buka pembuluh darah utama untuk memberikan injeksi.

Tingkat kepentingan : tiga bintang.

Dengan cekatan Jaehyun memasukkan selang injeksi dan menutup dengan perban.

"Tolong tekan infusnya dengan tangan. Itu akan lebih memastikan bahwa cairan akan masuk dengan cepat," perintahnya pada petugas medis.

Walau pecahan kaca masih menancap di perut Renjun, namun kondisi Renjun stabil.

"Sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja, Renjun. Jangan khawatir." Jaehyun berbalik pada tim medis, berkata, "Tolong segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Orang-orang yang berkerumun bertepuk tangan, dan salah satu dari mereka bahkan telah merekam semua tindakan yang telah dilakukan Jaehyun tadi dengan handphonenya.

Jaehyun pun beranjak meninggalkan Renjun yang sudah digotong di atas tandu. Tapi ibu Renjun menghentikannya, memintanya untuk menemaninya di ambulans.

"Ikutlah dengan kami dokter... Saya rasa, dengan demikian, saya akan merasa lebih tenang."

"Ta-tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat…"

"Tolong dokter…"

Melihat ibu Renjun yang cemas, Jaehyun pun menyanggupi permintaan itu.

Di dalam ambulans, ia bertanya pada salah satu petugas medis. "Pe… permisi. Apa kau tahu jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon?"

"Kita akan menuju kesana," jelas petugas yang masih memegang infus itu. Dia memandangi Jaehyun penasaran. "Apa Anda dokter disana?"

Terbata-bata, Jaehyun mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Jung Jaehyun shi memiliki kualifikasi yang sangat baik untuk menjadi dokter," kata Dr. Jung Yunho, menjelaskan di depan para petinggi Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon.

Ketua Yayasan Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon bertanya, "Atas dasar apa Anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena dia menderita Savant Syndrome," jawab Yunho.

Mereka yang duduk langsung berbisik-bisik dan mulai membuka-buka dokumen yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Yunho meneruskan, "Seperti yang kita ketahui, Savant Syndrome adalah sebuah kondisi saat penderita autis atau kelainan mental lainnya yang menunjukkan kecakapan yang luar biasa dan sangat besar dalam suatu bidang tertentu. Dalam kasus Jung Jaehyun shi, ingatannya dan kemampuan kognitif spasial multi dimensinya berkembang dengan sangat hebat."

Di depannya, hampir seluruhnya mengernyitkan kening tak setuju.

"Saat saya melakukan wajib militer sebagai dokter di balai kesehatan Tae Baek, saya bertemu dengannya. Jung Jaehyun shi sudah bisa menghafal semua organ manusia secara lengkap di umur tujuh tahun. Juga, dengan kemampuan kognitif spasial muti dimensinya, dia telah menangkap semua struktur dan fungsi dari organ manusia seolah dia telah melihatnya secara langsung."

Bisik-bisik semakin keras.

"Dia mendaftar pada Sekolah Kedokteran Universitas Songsan, menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan lulus dalam ujian nasional. Dia telah menyelesaikan tugas praktek dan akan mulai menjadi residen."

.

.

.

Di ambulans, Jaehyun teringat jika tasnya tertinggal di stasiun.

Tiba-tiba mesin berbunyi dan petugas medis berseru kaget. "Detak jantung semakin cepat. Apa dia akan hilang kesadaran? Saturasinya 100, tetapi kenapa dia sangat biru?"

"Renjun... anakku…" Ibu Renjun semakin cemas mendengar ini, dia menoleh bingung pada Jaehyun yang segera memeriksa denyut nadi Renjun dan mendekatkan telinganya, mendengarkan detak jantung secara langsung.

Ambulans sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon. Dokter dan beberapa perawat mendekati mereka. Renjun segera dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"Kita perlu memeriksanya dengan ECG segera. Echocardiography-nya harus diperiksa," gumam Jaehyun.

"Menurut monitor, jantungnya normal," ujar dokter itu. "Apa Anda walinya?

"Dia adalah dokter yang menyelamatkan anak saya. Dia bilang dia adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini," jelas ibu Renjun.

Dokter itu melirik sekilas pada Jaehyun.

"Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau dari departemen mana?"

Jaehyun tak menjawab, tapi terus begumam tidak jelas.

"Echo… E-echo…"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya, dokter itu mengabaikan Jaehyun yang menurutnya aneh. "Kita harus segera memeriksanya. Tinggallah di luar. Hanya wali dari pasien yang boleh ikut," potong dokter itu di depan ruang operasi, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang semakin panik.

.

.

.

Taeyong sedang mengunjungi Jisoo, pasien yang dijadwalkan akan operasi besok dengan ditemani oleh Suster Kang Seulgi dan dokter Moon Taeil, untuk memberi semangat padanya.

"Jisoo-ya, jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu menjalani operasi tanpa rasa takut."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," kata Taeyong. "Dokter yang akan kau temui besok akan membuatmu menjadi pemberani."

Anak kecil cantik itu menunduk, terlihat ketakutan. "Aku merasa sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau aku mati saat operasi nanti, dokter?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jisoo-ya. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dokter yang tampan ini," tambah suster Kang.

"Siapa yang tampan? Aku?"

Kang Seulgi tertawa. "Aigoo, dokter Moon bisa saja."

Ibu Jisoo datang dengan raut kebingungan. "Saya dengar besok itu bukan pemeriksaan psikiater, tetapi langsung operasi? Benarkah itu dokter?"

"Apa?"

"Saya dengar dokter Seo Johnny yang memintanya."

Mendengar hal ini, Taeyong sangat kesal. Dengan cepat dia langsung pergi menghadap pada orang yang menjadwalkan operasi Jisoo itu, yaitu Dr. Seo Johnny.

Taeil mencoba menghentikannya. "Taeyong!"

"Lepas, hyung!"

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung bicara setelah berhadapan dengan Johnny.

"Tentang Jisoo, kita harus membiarkan dia menjalani tes kejiwaan dulu besok."

Johnny menanggapi santai. "Dia adalah pasien penderita tumor intraperitoneal. Jika besok kita tidak melalukan operasinya, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan pendarahan varices."

"Karena Jisoo menderita hypnophobia, kita perlu membantu menstabilkan kejiwaannya terlebih dahulu!" teriaknya, tidak peduli jika dia sedang bicara dengan seniornya.

Dokter lain yang sedang duduk-duduk memilih menyingkir, mengetahui perang besar yang akan pecah, meninggalkan Taeil bersama kedua dokter yang akan berseteru. Dan benar saja. Yougho bangkit dan dengan sinis berkata. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa anak yang mengalami varices yang pecah akan terkena shock lebih cepat? Jika kau ingin mengurus anak itu dengan cara seperti itu, keluar dari kerjamu dan jadilah guru TK."

Taeyong ingin membantah. "Tapi-"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak terlibat dalam kasus Jisoo lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pasien mati didepan mataku."

Taeyong menghela nafas, mencoba menahan kemarahannya. Ia pun berbalik pergi walau Taeil mencoba menahannya.

Taeil baru akan bicara tapi seorang dokter tiba-tiba datang berkata jika ada pasien trauma yang mengalami pendarahan di IGD.

.

.

.

Sementara Renjun dipersiapkan untuk operasi, Johnny dan timnya memeriksa hasil CT scan dan rontgen-nya.

"Untuk saat ini, melihat hasil rontgennya sepertinya tidak terdapat udara bebas, tetapi hati dan limpanya cedera. Ada tanda hematoma di sekitar vena internal jugularnya, tetapi pendarahannya telah dihetikan dan penanganan darurat telah dilakukan dengan cukup baik."

Johnny meminta anggota timnya untuk bersiap melakukan operasi.

" _ **Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam!"**_

" _ **Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!"**_

Tapi tiba-tiba terjadi keributan dari luar. Mereka yang ada di ruang operasi keluar dan melihat Jaehyun yang ditahan oleh dua perawat di depan ruang operasi.

"Ada apa? Apa dia walinya?" tanya Johnny.

"Sepertinya dia bukan walinya, dokter." jawab salah satu perawat

Jaehyun langsung berkata. "Tidak ada waktu… Kita harus cepat! Cepat!"

"Diam. Di sini ruang operasi," seru Johnny. Sekuriti datang dan menarik tubuh Jaehyun dan menutup mulutnya.

Tapi Jaehyun terus meracau walau sudah dibungkam. " _Echo... Echocard... Pericard... Pericardium...Effuse... Effusion_!"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Salah satu dokter yang heran mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang tak jelas langsung berkata, "Kurasa ia abnormal."

Johnny hanya memandangi Jaehyun yang ditarik keluar walau masih menggumamkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Jaehyun pun berhasil dikeluarkan dan kali ini ada orang yang berjaga di ruang operasi. Tangan kanannnya mengetuk-ngetukkan punggung tangan kiri, cemas. Dia bergumam, "Ini tak bagus. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Tim operasi melihat kondisi fisik Renjun dan cukup terkagum dengan penangan pertama yang diberikan.

"Kau tadi bilang siapa yang melakukan penanganan daruratnya?"

"Mereka bilang itu adalah dokter yang ada di lokasi kejadian."

"Dia melakukannya dengan tepat."

"Tetapi mengapa dia memasukkan cairan dengan melakukan penyayatan vena?" tanya salah satu dokter,heran.

"Karena pendarahan yang sangat hebat, arteri peripheralnya terkena dampak, jadi dia segera melakukan penyayatan pada IJ." jelas Johnny. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tetapi dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara menangani pasien pediatri."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain Dr. Kim Jae Joon, kepala bagian Bedah Hepatobilier Pankreas, bertanya tentang Jaehyun yang bisa mengikuti ujian nasional. Sepengetahuannya, orang dengan keterbelakangan mental tak bisa mengikuti ujian itu, "Bagaimana ia bisa melewatinya padahal ia menderita autis?"

"Tentang autisnya, dan aspek lain atas ketidakmampuannya, dia telah dinyatakan normal, saat dia berusia 17 tahun." Jelas Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda mengatakan bahwa dia lulus ujian nasional, tetapi disini dibilang dia tidak lulus." Kata salah satu dokter, menunjuk berkas dalam map di depannya.

Yunho menjelaskan karena sejarah penyakitnya, hasil ujian itu pernah dibatalkan. Tapi karena dirinya maju sebagai penjamin, maka pembatalan hasil ujian itu dianulir. "Ini adalah dokumen resmi dari Pusat Ujian Nasional." Yunho menunjukkan dokumen yang menyatakan anulir pembatalan hasil ujian. "Hal ini berarti hasil ujian nasional dari Jaehyun shi dinyatakan layak."

"Jadi anda mengatakan bahwa kita bisa melakukan verifikasi tersebut di rumah sakit kita, benar demikian?" Presdir Kwon bertanya.

"Ya, sebagai residen dokter tahun pertama." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kondisinya sudah disembuhkan?" Wakil Presdir Park Jungsoo bertanya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu sudah sembuh total, tetapi itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi perannya sebagai seorang dokter."

"Apa maksud Anda dengan dia belum sembuh total?"

"Untuk pengetahuan akan pembedahan, kecakapan, dan kemampuan untuk mengatasi siatusi, dia sangatlah luar biasa. Tetapi kemampuan berkomunikasi dan sosialnya sedikit lebih rendah dari manusia normal lainnya." Jelas Yunho.

"Jadi apakah Anda ingin berkata kalau dia secara psikologis belum dewasa?" tanya Direktur Yayasan Rumah Sakit, Kim Yoo Jin tertawa sinis, "Benar-benar tak masuk akal. Apa Anda pikir rumah sakit kita ini pusat rehabilitasi untuk orang cacat?" sindir Direktur Kim. "Beraninya Anda membawa orang seperti ini…"

"Direktur Kim," potong Presdir Kwon. "Mohon jaga bicara Anda."

Wakil Presdir Park mencoba menengahi. Sebaiknya mereka melihat dokter Jung Jaehyun secara langsung.

"30 menit telah berlalu, tetapi sepertinya dia belum sampai disini juga." Kata kepala bagian bedah anak, Kim Heechul.

Yunho tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya bisa melirik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Jaehyun. Tapi panggilan itu tak mungkin terjawab, karena ponsel Jaehyun masih tertinggal di stasiun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, yang dicari-cari berdiri tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka, sedang cemas menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

Di dalam, Johnny melihat jika tak terjadi kerusakan yang kritis. Maka mereka pun mulai proses suction. Tapi begitu selang mulai membersihkan, tiba-tiba terjadi penurunan drastis.

"Tanda vital."

"Detak jantung: 180. BP: 50/30 dan menurun."

Johnny langsung menghentikan proses suction dan menduga jika ada masalah jantung. Ia meminta laporan Echocardiography pasien. Tapi belum ada yang melakukan pemeriksaan itu karena tak terlihat masalah dengan jantungnya.

Ketidaksediaan laporan Echocardiography itu tiba-tiba mengingatkan Johnny akan ucapan orang yang tadi masuk ke ruang operasi.

" _ **Echo... Echocard..."**_

Johnny akhirnya menyadari apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu.

"Echocardiogrphy! Cepat lakukan," perintah Johnny segera. Setelah itu ia mencoba mengingat ucapan pria itu selanjutnya.

" _ **Pericard... Pericardium...Effuse... Effusion**_ **…"**

"Pericardial Effusion," gumam Johnny. Ia pun menoleh pada suster dan memerintahkan. "Siapkan Pericardial Paracentesis."

.

.

.

Di luar, Jaehyun masih cemas. Tapi sepertinya ia memiliki metode sendiri untuk mengurangi kecemasannya. Ia menutup mata dan mengangkat tangannya.

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di dalam ruang operasi dengan segala atribut yang dipakainya. Ia berdiri tenang, menghadapi Renjun yang terbaring, siap untuk dioperasi. Jaehyun pun melakukan tahapan operasi sama seperti yang dilakukan Johnny di dalam ruang operasi.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruang pertemuan, voting dilakukan dengan hasil mayoritas suara tak menyetujui Jung Jaehyun sebagai residen bedah anak di rumah sakit mereka. Presdir Kwon mengumumkan hal ini dengan muram. Dan itulah hasil yang harus diterima oleh Dr. Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jaehyun tetap melakukan tindakan operasi di koridor rumah sakit. Sekuriti yang kebetulan lewat heran melihatnya. Temannya berkata kalau sudah dua jam ia melihat Jaehyun melakukan hal itu. Ia merasa Jaehyun abnormal.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Johnny berhasil menyelesaikan operasinya, bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang melakukan operasi imajinernya. Johnny pun keluar dan memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada ibu Renjun. Jaehyun sempat mendengar kata-kata Johnny sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

Johnny mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Apa Anda tahu dokter yang menanganinya sebelum dia dikirim ke rumah sakit?" tanya Johnny pada ibu Renjun.

"Tadi dia ada disini. Dia berkata dia dokter di rumah sakit ini."

Tapi Jaehyun sudah pergi, jadi Johnny tak sempat melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Dokter."

Jaehyun pergi ke ruang pertemuan dan hanya menemukan dokter Jung Yunho sendirian di sana. Yunho sudah akan membentak marah pada Jaehyun, tapi melihat Jaehyun yang ketakutan dan memainkan kuku-kukunya, ia pun tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jaehyun. "Kenapa orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu baru datang sekarang? Ada apa dengan bajumu?"

"Aku tadi menolong seorang anak yang terluka di stasiun." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja?

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja."

Dipandanginya sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak itu dengan sedih.

"Jaehyun dengarkan aku …"

.

.

.

Di ruang residen, anak buah Johnny membicarakan tindakan bosnya yang begitu keren saat operasi.

"Bagaimana dalam situasi seperti itu, dia bisa menunjukkan secara tepat bahwa terjadi Pericardial Tamponade? Aku tidak habis pikir. Bahkan itu tidak tampat dalam hasil rontgen atau CT-nya. Benarkan, senior?"

"Skenario terburuknya adalah pasien itu bisa meninggal saat di operasi."

"Dokter Seo kita memang yang terbaik!"

"Oh, benar. Bukan katanya ada residen baru akan datang hari ini?"

"Ya."

"Siapapun dia, aku harap dia segera datang supaya aku bisa pulang cepat."

.

.

.

" _Echo… Echocard... Echocard..."_

" _Pericard… Pericardium..."_

" _Effuse... effusion..."_

Di ruangannya, Johnny mengotak-atik rubik sambil memikirkan ucapan Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya melakukan Pericardhiografi. Rubik itu bukanlah rubik kubus biasa, melainkan rubik dengan 12 sisi.

.

.

.

Yunho rupanya mengajak Jaehyun untuk duduk di taman luar. Di sudah mengatakan mengenai hasil pertemuan tadi, bahwa Jaehyun tidak dapat menjalani residen tahun pertamanya di sini, seperti rencana awal. Yunho sangat sedih melihat Jaehyun yang terlihat kecewa, meski tak menunjukkannya langsung.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal disini?"

"Tidak."

Yunho bertanya apakah Jaehyun lapar. Jaehyun menjawab dia tak lapar, tapi perutnya berbunyi. Yunho tersenyum dan berkata. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri makan iga rebus..."

Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan bertanya, "Apa maksud dokter iga rebus dari daging sapi Korea kelas A yang bertekstur seperti marmer indah itu?"

"Ya, itu." Dr. Jung mengiyakan dan menggoda, "Sayang sekali, kau bilang kau tidak lapar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jaehyun mengangguk, tapi kemudian berkata, "Tapi karena peningkatan gerakan ususku. Aku rasa kondisi reflekku telah melemah. Aku akan makan dengan dokter."

Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sementara itu para anggota rapat juga keluar untuk makan siang. Wakil Presdir Park dan Direktur Kim meminta pada Presdir Kwon untuk tak usah khawatir akan masalah penerimaan residen baru. Tapi Presdir Kwon mengatakan jika dulu mendiang suaminya juga selalu ikut, bahkan untuk seorang residen.

"Dokter kita bukanlah sekedar pegawai, mereka adalah keluarga," katanya.

Di front office, mereka melihat jika banyak sekali wartawan berkumpul dan berkata ingin bertemu dengan dokter bedah yang telah melakukan pertolongan pertama pada anak yang terluka parah di stasiun. Mereka tak tahu siapa dokter bedah itu, tapi berkata jika dokter itu adalah dokter Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon.

Para anggota rapat itu hanya berpandangan, tak tahu siapa dokter yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Dokter yang dimaksud itu sekarang sedang makan daging iga rebus dengan lahapnya, tak menyadari jika dirinya sekarang sedang heboh dibicarakan oleh media. Tapi Jung Yunho melihatnya melalui televisi yang ada di belakang Jaehyun.

.

.

.

" _ **Ini adalah video topic hari ini. Sebuah klip video telah diunggah ke website yang menunjukkan insiden yang terjadi di stasiun Cheongnyangri, Seoul. Ada seorang anak terluka karena tertimpa papan reklame. Dalam situasi kritis itu, seorang dokter yang berada di lokasi melakukan operasi yang mengagumkan. Para warga yang berada disana menonton dengan gelisah dan akhirnya bersorak penuh dengan rasa syukur. Video dari dokter yang tak dikenal ini telah ditonton oleh 120,000 pemirsa hanya dalam waktu 4 jam. Video ini menempati posisi video terpopuler saat ini, dan menarik perhatian di seluruh dunia."**_

.

.

.

Video itu berhasil membuat rapat dibuka lagi untuk mempertimbangkan residensi Jaehyun. Direktur Kim berkata gusar kalau dalam sejarah rapat rumah sakit, mereka tak pernah merubah keputusan yang diambil dalam rapat. Tapi Presdir Kwon menjawab jika akan selalu ada perkecualian, apalagi jika berita hari ini tak hanya dilihat oleh Korea saja tapi juga seluruh dunia.

"Tidakkah itu tidak masuk akal untuk mempekerjakannya karena alasan itu?" tanya Hansol

Presdir Kwon menjawab. "Ini bukan hanya untuk mempromosikan rumah sakit kita. Saya mengatakan ini karena saya melihat kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter."

Direktur Kim bersikeras mempermasalahkan tentang autisme yang diderita Jung Jaehyun. Wakil Presdir Park berkata jika mereka perlu mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan yang tadi sudah mereka ambil. Direktur Kim tetap menolak karena merasa rumah sakit mereka akan jadi bahan tertawaan.

Akhirnya Dr. Jung Yunho pun berkata. "Beri dia waktu enam bulan. Jika dalam kurun waktu itu, akan terjadi masalah atau dia menunjukkan ketidakmampuan menjadi dokter, saya akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi saya sebagai direktur rumah sakit."

Semua orang terkejut. Tapi Yunho memiliki alasan tersendiri melakukannya.

"Sudah umum diketahui jika autisme sangat menyulitkan pengidapnya, tapi bukan tak dapat disembuhkan. Walau hal ini tergantung oleh kondisi pasien, tapi bisa disembuhkan. Dan kasus Jung Jaehyun adalah contohnya. Dan yang kita akan lakukan sekarang adalah memberi harapan pada pasien autis dan keluarganya di negara kita. Mohon pertimbangkan kembali dengan segala kerendahan hati."

Bersamaan dengan Jung Yunho yang membungkuk, Jaehyun masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

Presdir Kwon bertanya, "Ini adalah pertanyaan teoritis. Apa alasan Anda ingin menjadi dokter ahli bedah anak?"

"Itu karena kelinci dan kakak saya," kata Jaehyun. Walau ia tak menatap mata si penanya atau anggota rapat lainnya, tapi suaranya mantap berkata. "Di saat pohon mengeluarkan wangi seperti es krim, kelinci saya pergi ke surga di depan mata saya. Di saat lorong mengeluarkan bau besi berkarat, hyung saya pergi ke surga dihadapan saya. Keduanya tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Saya ingin membantu anak-anak tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa. Karena saya ingin anak-anak itu memberikan cintanya kepada anak-anak mereka kelak. Saya selalu ingin melakukan itu. Juga, setelah mendapat uang banyak. Saya ingin memberikan hadiah TV 3D kepada anak-anak di panti asuhan dimana saya tinggal. Karena anak-anak itu tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Saya ingin menunjukkan itu kepada mereka."

Presdir Kwon pun memutuskan. "Mulai hari ini, Jung Jaehyun akan menjadi residen pediatri sementara di Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwon."

Wakil Presdir Park juga menerima keputusan itu.

Tepuk tangan pun diberikan, walau dengan keraguan.

.

.

.

Dokter Jung Yunho tersenyum bangga pada Jaehyun. Walau saat hanya berdua dengan Presdir Kwon, Presdir Kwon memarahinya karena telah mengambil keputusan secara sembrono. Yang terjadi sekarang bukan hanya tentang Jaehyun semata, tapi juga politik kekuasaan di rumah sakit. Banyak yang ingin menendang Yunho, dan mungkin bisa terjadi karena masalah Jaehyun.

Dengan tenang Yunho menjawab kalaupun ia tak menjadi direktur rumah sakit lagi, ia tetaplah menjadi dokter.

Presdir Kwon menghela nafas kesal, "Aku seperti sedang bicara dengan tembok."

.

.

.

Tim yang terdiri dari dokter yang tidak puas dengan keputusan tadi berkumpul untuk melihat Jaehyun yang diwawancarai para wartawan. Direktur Kim, Wakil Presdir Park dan dokter Kim Heechul.

Direktur Kim dan Dr. Kim Heechul sudah senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan dapat menendang Dr. Jung Yunho dari rumah sakit mereka.

Tapi Wakil Presdir Park berkata, "Tidakkah kalian merasa seperti sedang berada di kasino?"

"Kasino? Kasino apa?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum. "Kita memutar meja roulette dan dokter Jung Jaehyun adalah bolanya. Kesempatan kita untuk menang, tak seorangpun tahu."

.

.

.

Johnny masih mengutak-atik rubiknya, dan saat Taeil menanyainya tentang rubik 12 sisi yang belum selesai itu, Johnny berkata jika ia pikir ia bisa menyelesaikan dalam beberapa jam saja, tapi ternyata sudah seminggu ia belum bisa menyelesaikannya.

Kim Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memperkenalkan residen baru yang direkomendasikan khusus oleh Presdir Lee. Ia juga mengungkapkan selintas tentang kondisinya yang kurang baik. Tapi saat ditanyai kondisi seperti apa, dia hanya menjawab. "Kalian akan lihat sendiri..."

Jaehyun muncul bersama dokter Jung Yunho yang memperkenalkan Jaehyun. Para residen itu langsung mengenali Jaehyun yang sebelumnya membuat ulah di ruang operasi.

"Oh, dimana dokter Lee Taeyong?" tanya Yunho.

Johnny yang menjawab. "Dia pulang lebih awal karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya."

Yunho mengangguk. Mulai memperkenalkan sosok di sampingnya. "Semuanya, ini adalah dokter Jung Jaehyun, residen tahun pertama." Dia bekata pada Jaehyun. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Jung Jaehyun tinggal di 23-12 Gu Ahm Dong, kota Choon Chun, provinsi Kang Won, dan saya telah menyelesaikan magang saya di rumah sakit universitas Song San.

"Lihat, seperti yang aku katakan," bisik Kim Heechul pada salah satu dokter di sana.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi, jadi mengobrolah sendiri," ucap Yunho. Dia berbalik ke arah Yunho dan menepuk bahunya. "Doter Seo, aku percayakan dia padamu." Yunho pun pergi.

Salah satu residen bertanya tentang arti nama Jaehyun. Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan dengan bersemangat dan polos.

"DIAM!" bentak dokter Kim Heechul. "Kau pikir kau ada dimana?! Ini adalah Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungwoon, rumah sakit anak terbaik di negeri ini! Bersikaplah yang benar!"

Bukannya tertunduk karena dimarahi seniornya, Jaehyun malah berseru. "Ah... Kopi. Kopi. Jika kau menggunakan energi suara dari orang yang membentakmu selama delapan tahun, kau bisa membuat secangkir kopi. Tapi..." Jaehyun menunduk, membaca nametag yang ada di jas Kim Heechul. "…dari kekuatan desibel suara Dr. Kim, saya rasa waktu pembuatan kopinya bisa diperpendek."

Para residen hanya bisa menahan senyum sementara Dr. Kim kaget mendengar jawaban Jaehyun yang tak terduga ini. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

Jaehyun tak menjawab.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dalam diam.

.

.

.

Johnny rupanya masuk dalam tim yang tak setuju menerima Jaehyun. Bukan savant syndromenya yang dia permasalahkan. Tapi karakter Jaehyun yang masih seperti anak-anak. "Keputusan apa yang dapat dia buat? Orang tua pasien tak akan mau menerimanya."

Jung Yunho menjawab jika keputusan yang diambil itu justru untuk menguji karakter Jaehyun dan kemampuannya dalam mengambil keputusan. "Dan aku tahu kalau ia akan berhasil."

Johnny berkata jika ia tak pernah menentang segala keputusan Dr. Jung selama ini, tapi untuk pertama kali sekarang dia akan melakukannya.

"Jangan tanggapi ini secara emosional," ujar Yunho pelan.

"Ini bukanlah masalah emosional, tetapi yang aku coba katakan adalah dari perspektif secara keseluruhan." Johnny bersikeras.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah mengenal Johnny lama dan mengerti dirinya hanya khawatir. "Aku... sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anakku sendiri. Jaehyun juga. Anak itu seperti jari jemari. Tidak peduli jari mana yang kau gigit, itu terasa sakit. Jaehyun adalah jari yang lebih terasa sakit untukku." Kata Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. "Johnny, aku harap setidaknya kau membantu Jaehyun. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari seorang guru yang tak berdaya."

Johnny tidak bisa menjawab tidak.

.

.

.

Johnny memanggil Jaehyun ke kantornya dan bertanya alasan mengapa ahli bedah berbeda dengan ahli bedah anak. Jaehyun menjawab bahwa anak masih mengalami proses tumbuh dan berkembang, sehingga terdapat perbedaan dalam mendiagnosa dan penyembuhannya. Dan dokter bedah anak harus mampu mendiagnosa semua perbedaan itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang dokter bedah umum yang baru saja kau sebutkan. Melainkan, buatlah itu menjadi tujuanmu. Pahami dengan jelas mengapa kau tidak dapat menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah. Mengerti?"

Johnny ingin Jaehyun menyari jika karena autisme savant syndromnyalah yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter bedah anak.

Tapi Jaehyun tak menjawab karena dia sibuk memandangi rubik 12 sisi yang belum selesai tergeletak di meja.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Johnny akhirnya menoleh pada Jaehyun yang terlihat seperti melamun. "Pikiranmu melantur kemana?!" bentaknya.

"Ma.. maafkan saya."

Dia tak akan mentolerir segala kesalahan yang diperbuat Jaehyun. "Ada dua hal yang kau tidak boleh lakukan saat bekerja dibawah pengawasanku. Yaitu membuat kesalahan dan alasan."

Jaehyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

Johnny pun menyuruh Jaehyun pulang sekarang karena ia harus jaga 24 jam besok. Jaehyun mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Tapi Johnny kembali memanggilnya untuk bertanya apakah Jaehyun pernah melakukan operasi selain operasi sederhana? Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Renjun menderita trauma Pericadial Tamponade?"

"Ah, Renjun. Saya mengkombinasikan semua informasi yang ada di kepala saya dengan apa yang saya lihat, dengar dan baca."

"Jelaskan secara benar bagaimana kau mengkombinasikan informasi."

"Dalam ambulan, detak jantung Renjun sangatlah lemah, tetapi tingkat saturasinya normal. Tetapi tekanan darahnya tidak bereaksi meskipun telah mendapat infus."

"Kau berasusmsi hanya karena tidak ada respon dalam tekanan darahnya saja?"

"Tidak, saat saya mendengarkan suara jantungnya, suaranya terdengar seperti teredam. Meskipun tekanan darahnya rendah, vena jugularnya padat, jadi saya pikir ini pasti Beck's Triad. Yang berarti darahnya berkumpul dalam jantungnya."

Johnny menghela nafas, seakan mau tak mau mengakui ketajaman analisis Jaehyun.

Salah satu residen masuk dan meminta Johnny untuk memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan pasien NICU yang baru masuk. Johnny pun segera pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Ini microcolon."

"Karena kita tidak bisa mengabaikan congenital megacolon dulu. Maka mulailah dengan pengujian jaringannya dulu."

"Ya."

Saat sibuk berdiskusi dengan anak buahnya, Johnny melihat jika Jaehyun masih tertunduk di ruangannya, tak meninggalkan ruangan seperti apa yang ia suruh. Johnny pun masuk dan membentak Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang langsung berdiri tegak itu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat ia duduk, ia baru tahu apa yang baru saja residen baru itu lakukan di ruangannya.

Rubik 12 sisi yang seminggu tak bisa ia selesaikan, sekarang sudah tergeletak rapi di mejanya. Johnny mengambil rubiknya, kemudian menatap Jaehyun yang masih memberesi meja di ruang depan, dan hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Dokter Kim Heechul mengunjungi salah satu pasiennya. Ibu si pasien melaporkan kalau anaknya masih mengeluh perutnya sakit padahal sudah tiga hari pasca operasi. Tanpa memeriksa hasil operasinya, dokter Kim meminta ibu itu untuk tak khawatir karena mereka menggunakan obat-obatan yang terbaik dan langsung pergi.

Di luar Dr. Kim langsung memarahi perawat Lee Jinki yang tak mengindahkan peringatannya untuk tak meneleponnya saat dia akan pulang ke rumah.

"Jisung bilang dia sangat sakit kesakitan…"

"Perawat Lee, apa kau dokternya?"

Perawat Lee menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Semua orang bertingkah berlebihan." gumam dokter Kim kesal. "Ada seminar penting yang harus aku hadiri besok, jadi jangan memanggilku jika tidak penting!"

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, Jaehyun diam-diam menjenguk Renjun yang kondisinya sudah stabil.

.

.

.

Taeyong setelah dibebastugaskan oleh Johnny ternyata pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum, tapi dia belum puas meski sudah minum banyak.

Bar itu terlihat unik. Karena tiap pengunjung harus pura-pura menggunakan selang infus, layaknya pasien rumah sakit. Dan khusus bagi Taeyong, ia juga bisa puas mengata-ngatai Johnny di depan bartender yang sepertinya sudah kenal dekat dengannya dan Johnny.

"Kenapa kalian berdua selalu berkelahi. Apa kalian adalah Tom dan Jerry di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Aku tahu dia itu dokter yang pintar. Tapi anak itu tak mau mendengarkanku sama sekali," seru Taeyong kesal. Bartender itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia juga benci orang yang sombong, tapi ia tahu Johnny memang berhak sombong, karena dia benar.

Tentu saja Taeyong langsung marah, "Kenapa kau selalu memihak padanya?"

Hangeng mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku yang salah disini! Aku!" erang Taeyong kesal.

Hangeng menawarkan minuman lagi dan Taeyong menyuruhnya membawakan yang banyak.

.

.

.

Telepon Taeyong berbunyi, dan ternyata dari Johnny.

" _ **Kau dimana?"**_

Taeyong menjawab pendek. "Aku sedang di perpustakaan."

Itu adalah tempat yang tidak mungkin didatanginya, karena Johnny langsung menebak jika Taeyong pasti pergi minum-minum.

" _ **Apa kau masih marah?"**_

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, dokter Seo Johnny?"

" _ **Tidak, aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa yang kau perbuat adalah salah."**_

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

" _ **Minum sambil mencoba membenarkan kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan tidaklah membantu. Jangan minum terlalu banyak dan persiapkan dengan baik dirimu untuk operasi besok. Aku tutup."**_

"Halo? Ha-halo?"

Taeyong menatap handphonenya, marah. Sumpah serapah langsung keluar dari mulutnya dan pada Hangeng ia meminta untuk membawa semua minuman di bar ini. "Berikan aku semuanya! Semuanya!" Dia sudah seperti preman saja.

.

.

.

Jaehyun akhirnya sampai di apartemennya.

Hari yang panjang baginya.

.

.

.

Begitu pula bagi Johnny yang telah sampai di rumah. Ada sepatu Hansol yang tersimpan rapi di depan pintu yang baru dibukanya. Dia menunduk lelah, namun langsung bersikap normal saat melihat Hansol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi.

"Kau semestinya menelepon sebelum datang kemari. Aku akan pulang lebih cepat jika tahu."

"Tak apa," balas Hansol. Dia mengamati Johnny dengan heran. "Ada apa dengan setelan hitam itu?"

Johnny tak memberitahu jika dia pergi ke rumah abu hari itu, malah mengatakan jika dia ada rapat di pagi hari. Lalu dia mulai membicarakan tentang Jung Jaehyun.

Hansol menghela napas. "Aku memilih menolak Jung Jaehyun sampai kapanpun demi kebaikan Direktur Jung."

"Demi kebaikannya?" tanya Johnny heran.

"Jika anak itu tak diterima, maka hal itu tak ada masalah. Tapi direktur malah mengambil semua konsekuensinya. Jika dokter baru itu membuat kesalahan, dia akan mengundurkan diri dari posisinya," kata Hansol yang membuat Johnny kaget.

"Mengundurkan diri?"

"Karena itulah mereka membiarkan dokter itu diterima. Itu cara mereka untuk menyingkirkan Direktur Jung," lanjut Hansol. Ia sepertinya bisa memilah-milah siapa yang memihak siapa, dan ia cemas akan Wakil Presdir Park karena tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Taeyong pulang dengan keadaan super mabuk. Di jalan dia menyanyikan lagu baru ciptaannya sendiri yang kurang lebih liriknya berisi umpatan pada dokter senior yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati harii itu.

"Seo Johnny~ si bajingan itu~"

"Hei! Jika kau mabuk, pulang dan langsung tidur!"

Taeyong mendapat teriakan dari salah satu penghuni yang terganggu oleh suaranya.

Bukannya malu karena dikatai seperti itu, Taeyong malah langsung mencari-cari sumber suara, menantang dengan berani. "Apa kau punya speaker di tenggorokanmu? Kenapa suaramu kencang sekali?!" Dan ia tak takut saat mendengar ancaman penghuni itu yang akan menelepon polisi. "Lakukan saja! Jadi aku bisa duduk nyaman di kursi belakang mobil."

Memang susah berbicara dengan orang mabuk.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang masih gelap hanya diterangi oleh lilin kecil di atas chocopie, Jaehyun memegang pisau bedah hijau mainannya. Di telinganya terngiang suara anak kecil yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Rupanya hari ini hari ulang tahun Jaehyun.

Dia teringat saat hyungnya menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menyodorkan tumpukan chocopie yang sama dan meminta dia untuk meniup lilin ulang tahun. Pada saat itulah Jaehyun mendapatkan satu set mainan alat kedokteran, salah satunya ada pisau bedah mainan hijau di tangannya. Hyungnya itu berkata jika dia menabung uang jajannya untuk membelikan hadiah ini.

" _Katamu kau ingin menjadi dokter."_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengambil pisau bedah itu._

" _Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Jaehyun. Karena kau adalah adikku. Ya kan?"_

 _Jaehyun kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Karena aku adalah adik hyung."_

 _Hyungnya tersenyum dan berkata. "Jaehyun-ah… kau tidak bodoh. Kau jauh lebih pintar dariku. Kau akan menjadi dokter yang baik. Nanti, saat ibu dan aku sakit, kau yang akan menyembuhkan kami. Mengerti?"_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk dan sang hyung mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sayang. Ia mengambil salah satu chocopie dan menyuapkan biskuit itu pada Jaehyun._

Setelah mengingat kenangan bersama hyungnya, Jaehyun meniup lilin, mengambil chocopie dan mengunyahnya. Tapi belum sempat ia menelan chocopie di mulutnya itu, pintu terbuka. Dia kaget dan hanya bisa mematung saat melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Tak hanya itu, sosok itu mulai membuka satu per satu baju yang melekat di tubuhnya sambil mengomel. "Aku merasa seolah aku hampir mati! Si brengsek itu… berusaha untuk menyadarkanku apa? Aku sungguh... tidak bisa berkata apapun! Seo Johnny… Selain tampangnya, aku tidak menyukai apa-apa darinya lagi!"

Jaehyun meletakkan chocopienya dan mendekati sosok yang sekarang sudah meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Permisi…" Dengan sopan ia mencoba memanggil.

Tapi sosok itu malah bangun dan langsung berteriak, "Enyahlah, kau brengsek! Kau mencoba untuk menceramahiku lagi, ya?! Biarkan aku tidur!"

Setelah mengomel, dia langsung tertidur lagi, tak mempedulikan Jaehyun yang mondar-mandir kebingungan.

Jaehyun akhirnya mendekatinya, kemudian memandanginya lama.

.

.

.

" _ **KYAAAAAAA!"**_

Keesokan paginya, terdengar suara teriakan nyaring Taeyong. Namun teriakan itu berhenti karena Taeyong terbatuk-batuk, tersedak oleh teriakannya sendiri.

Tepat di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria dengan hanya memakai celana pendek, bertelanjang dada, sedang menggosok gigi dan menatapnya polos.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

.

.

 **.**

Ini remake dari Drama Korean tahun 2013 yang keren banget. Kenapa aku baru nonton? Huhu. Terus karena aku lagi suka banget nget nget sama Jaeyong jadi bayangin pemainnya itu mereka di sini. Gimana menurut kalian? Kalo responnya bagus aku lanjutin. Kalo enga juga aku lanjutin hehe.

Salam kenal dari jaetaeme! Boleh panggil siapa aja selain thor karena aku ga suka bawa-bawa palu kaya karakter hero satu itu-_-

Review Please3


End file.
